


The Reylo Holiday Special

by lazypadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Borderline crack, Christmas movie references, Christmas specials references, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hallmark Movies, Popular AU tropes, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypadawan/pseuds/lazypadawan
Summary: Kylo Ren's lonely heart years for Rey, while Rey comforts herself with a scavenged tree and fluffy holos.  Will this be a holiday to remember??  (Prompt:  "You go overboard on the decorations, huh?")





	The Reylo Holiday Special

“You go overboard on the decorations, huh?”

 

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, cast a nasty side-eyed glimpse at a sneering General Hux as they entered the Finalizer’s hangar, now converted into a holiday wonderland.  If only there weren’t so many dignitaries around; he would’ve Force-tossed that party pooper against the wall.  Hux saw no value to this holiday gala.  He thought the First Order’s resources should go to things like super weapons and subjugating planetary populations.

 

On the other hand, Kylo found it all delightful.  The giant trees decorated with ornaments and lights.  The fake snow.  The life-sized gingerbread houses.  The holographic figures riding sleighs and ice skating.  The huge boxes wrapped up with decorative paper and bows.  The massive wreaths suspended from the ceiling.  The wandering carolers.  There was even a village where guests could  have a visit with Papa Klaus, the jolly old elf of legend who delivered presents across the galaxy.  In spite of what most people would assume about him, the winter solstice was Kylo’s favorite holiday.  Snoke never acknowledged the holiday, which began long ago on Coruscant.  But now that Kylo was Supreme Leader, it was time to do Solstice in style.  With unlimited power and funds, he was not only able to throw this gala to thank his troops but also put decorative lights all over the exterior of the _Finalizer_.

 

While it had been wonderful to see how the event boosted his people’s morale and annoyed Hux, after a while the magic faded and melancholy washed over Kylo.  He ducked away from everyone except for a pair of stormtroopers assigned to him as bodyguards.  Kylo knew he could take on anyone better than those two could but it did make him seem more impressive.

 

Kylo and the stormtroopers marched into Papa Klaus’s village.The Supreme Leader entered the brightly painted house where the old elf sat upon a throne.  “Remain outside,” Kylo ordered the two stormtroopers.  “I need to speak to Papa Klaus alone.”

 

“Uh, yes sir,”  the stormtroopers chorused, shrugging with confusion as they took their places outside of the wooden house.

 

“Supreme Leader Ren, how nice to see you,” Papa Klaus said with a laugh that shook his round protruding belly.  “How can I help you?”

 

“Papa Klaus, it’s been a long time.  I haven’t seen you since well, before my voice changed.  Forgive me if I’m a little rusty.”  Kylo moved to sit down on Klaus’s lap but he realized he was taller and heavier than Klaus.  “Uh, perhaps it’s easier if you just sit on my lap.”

 

“Oh, okay.”  Awkwardly, Klaus rose up form the throne.  He let Kylo sit down and straighten out his tunic before seating himself on the Supreme Leader’s lap.

 

“Now, what would you like for Solstice?”  Klaus asked.

 

“Is this all confidential?”  Kylo asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well, Papa Klaus, I have all of the power anyone could ever want.  Everyone except for General Hux tries to suck up to me.  I am powerful in the Force.  But the only thing I truly want is the one thing I cannot have.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

Kylo sighed and ran his hand through his black hair.  “A lady’s heart.”

 

“You don’t mean the actual heart of a person?”

 

“No,” Kylo said, arching his brow.  “I know my reputation precedes me but I mean a woman’s love.”

 

“Ah, I see.  Well, Supreme Leader, the way to a woman’s heart is to show her you you care.”

 

“So you can’t abduct her and put her under my Solstice tree for me?”

 

“No, that’s more your forte.”

 

“I see.  I have shown her I care.  I offered her the galaxy.  But maybe it wasn’t enough.”

 

“Uh oh,” Klaus muttered but it was too late.  A expression of hope and inspiration lit up Kylo’s features.  He set Klaus off his lap and jumped up from the throne. 

 

“Thanks Papa Klaus!”  Kylo exclaimed, shaking the old elf’s hand.  He swept out of the house, his confused stormtroopers trailing behind him.

***

“I’m so excited, my first Solstice away from Jakku!”  Rey said, entering the Falcon’s main cabin with a small half-dead tree.  Chewbacca tilted his head quizzically as she set it on a stand in the main cabin.  He asked her in Shyriiwook and mangled Basic where she got the tree.

 

“I found it in the dumpster behind the market,” she grinned proudly.  “I saw it and I thought it could use a little love.  Plus, it was free.”  She set it in a tree stand and stood back to look at it.  Several needles fell off of the branches.  “I’m sure with some water and decorations it’ll be fine,” she said.

 

BB-8 rolled into the main cabin.  He made some rude-sounding noises at the sight of Rey’s dumpster tree.  BB-8 produced an ornament from a box nearby, one that had likely been stashed aboard the Falcon for years.  Using his metal arm, he placed the globe-shaped ornament high on the tree.  The whole thing sagged to the right and more needles fell off.  BB-8 uttered a noise that sounded like, “Womp, womp.”

 

“You’ll see, it’ll be a beautiful tree by Solstice,” Rey insisted.  She, BB-8, and Chewbacca had come to Lothal on a supply run for the Resistance.  Soon she will be back on base with her friends to celebrate the holiday.  Since it was always hot or hotter on Jakku and everyone was poor, Solstice had never meant much to her.  But with talk of Rose making a special meal and a game called Secret Klaus, she couldn’t help but feel a little excited.  Sure, things were still tough for the Resistance but they were all still alive, still recruiting, and even scoring small victories against the First Order.

 

After the Falcon took off and entered hyperspace, Rey decided to settle in the captain’s quarters and watch some holiday holos.  The one that was playing now was called “All I Want Is A Boyfriend For Solstice.”  It was a light-hearted romance about a lonely young woman working in a caf shop who meets and improbably falls in love with a customer, the scion of a banking clan.

 

Rey found herself transfixed by the story.  The actress playing the young woman looked a bit like herself.  The leading man was tall, dark-haired, and with brown eyes that looked almost green sometimes.  He had an aquiline nose and full lips.  He was a maddening mix of arrogance, ambition, anger, and ruthlessness along with a softer, kinder, compassionate, and loving side.  On top of that, he had a tragic back story and family issues.

 

When the caf shop girl and the scion argued and broke up, Rey dabbed tears from her eyes.  She desperately wanted them to get back together.  To her relief, Caf Shop Girl and Moody Scion reconciled and at the end, they shared a tender kiss in front of a lit up Solstice tree as snowflakes fell on them.

 

“Oh gods,” Rey groaned  “They’re Ben and me, aren’t they?”

 

***

 

“That’s right,” Kylo said to a shocked room full of First Order top brass.  “We’re going to decorate the entire planet with flashing lights that will spell out a message guaranteed to shake the Resistance to its core!”

 

“Really?”  Hux sneered.  He recoiled, looking as though Kylo let out a stinky flatulence.

 

“Yes.  Once the Resistance sees we have so much money we can afford to put on this display, they won’t know what to do!”

 

Hux double-facepalmed.

 

“The work is to begin immediately.  Spare no expense.  Show no mercy.”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” the admirals and generals grumbled as they got up from the table.

 

“And when the lights are installed, contact the Resistance leadership.”

 

For the next several days, Kylo watched the light installation from the _Finalizer_ ’s bridge.  His brooding exterior hid his giddy anticipation.  What no one but himself knew was that the light display he designed spelled out a message in a dialect spoken only on Jakku.  The message was going to say, “I miss you, Waifu.  I’m sorry.  Call me.”   There was only one person who would understand.  Unless the Resistance found more recruits from that Force-forsaken dump, but he doubted it.

 

***

 

“Kylo Ren wants to impress us with a light show?”  Poe Dameron said incredulously as he reviewed the holo footage of flashing colored lights dancing across Dantooine’s surface.He turned to General Organa, Finn, and Rey, who were also watching with confusion.  “He’s always been extra but this is crazy.  What the hell is wrong with him?”

 

Leia sighed, rubbing her eyes.  “I think I know where he got it from.  When he was a small boy, these neighbors of ours got into a game of one-upmanship with our holiday decorations.  Every time we added something to our display, they added more stuff.  So we would add more in response, because you know, we had to win.”

 

Rey frowned, looking at the flashing lights.  “Wait, I think the light pattern is spelling out a message.”  She gasped.  “It’s meant for me.  Unless there’s somebody else here from Jakku.”

 

“What does it say?”  Finn asked in his usual desperate tone.

 

Rey squinted.  “Be…sure…to drink…your…Maltovine?”

 

“A crummy commercial?!Son of a bantha!”  Finn said in disbelief.

 

“He’s definitely lost his mind,” Poe said.

 

***

 

Kylo reacted to his botched message the way he reacted to all of life’s frustrations:he ignited his lightsaber, slashed equipment until it sputtered sparks, and uttered something between a growl and a roar.  His officers and stormtroopers discreetly left the room, though he could’ve sworn he’d heard Hux chuckling to himself.  Kylo instantly regretted putting Hux’s old fraternity brother in charge of installing the lights planetside.

 

“Whoa, what’s going on here?”

 

Kylo stopped his random slashing and turned to see Papa Klaus in his red suit and hat, standing a safe distance away.  No one else was in the room.

 

“How did you get in here?”  Kylo demanded.

 

“I’m Papa Klaus.  I can get inside any house or starship to leave gifts, so this is no problem,” the old elf shrugged.  “Now, why are you destroying random equipment?”

 

“My plans to show my lady love that I care were foiled,” Kylo pouted.  “Now I have no idea what I’m going to do.  I fear I may have lost her forever.”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to put on a fancy light show,” Papa Klaus said.  “All of you have to do is care about her hopes, her dreams, her feelings, her well-being.  You know, think of others.”

 

Kylo nodded.“You are so wise, Papa Klaus.  I wish I’d apprenticed myself to you instead of that creep Snoke.”

 

“Don’t we all,” Klaus sighed.  “Have a Merry Solstice, Supreme Leader.  And, here,” he said, pulling a candy cane out of his pocket.  “I didn’t have time to give you this when you came to see me.”  He handed it to Kylo, then he vanished in a shower of glittery light.

 

“Why do people keep disappearing on me like this?”  he said aloud.

 

***

 

Full of Rose’s cooking and half-drunk on homemade hooch the pilots brewed, Rey staggered up the Falcon’s ramp.  It had been a nice Solstice and she was thrilled with the Secret Klaus gift of cookies, but she still found Kylo’s message mystifying.  Why would he want her to drink her Maltovine?

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the main cabin decked out in lights, wreaths, garlands of greenery, and figures of snowmen.  A group of porgs nesting in the corner of the room, undoubtedly relieved to have missed the Solstice dinner, wore little red and white hats.On the dejarik table was a plate full of freshly-baked gingerbread that gave the room a heavenly smell.  The dumpster tree was gaily decorated with lights and ornaments.It was still half-dead and losing needles but it was certainly better than before.  “What the…Chewie, did you do this?”  she called out.  But the Wookiee didn’t answer.  Perhaps he was already asleep.  Maybe her friends did it as a surprise.

 

Then she felt a shudder in the Force, one she hadn’t felt in a while but recognized.  _Oh no_ …

 

She turned and saw a sheepish, awkward-looking Kylo Ren standing two feet away.  Part of her wanted to find something to kill him with—Papa Klaus didn’t leave her a new lightsaber— and part of her missed him.  Especially since he wasn’t looking particularly evil at the moment.

 

“Uh, Happy Solstice, Rey,” he muttered, biting his lip nervously.

 

“Same to you, Supreme Leader,” she said archly, folding her arms.

 

“You can call me Ben,” he said, his eyes growing more puppy-like.

 

“So, _Ben_ , what was with the Maltovine?”

 

“That was…an error.  Or more likely, sabotage by a certain soulless ginger I won’t mention.  I just wanted to say I was sorry and that I’ve missed you.”

 

“Not enough to leave the First Order, apparently,” Rey replied.

 

“Enough to decorate this piece of junk that holds a great deal of psychic pain for me and that sad, pathetic tree,” Kylo said.

 

“Really?”  Rey looked stunned.  “You did this?”

 

Kylo nodded.  “I have a lot of decorations to spare.”

 

“Thank you,” Rey said, her expression softening.  “By the way I’ve missed you too, Ben.”  Then horror washed over her face.  “Oh crap!  You know where I am!  You’re going to attack us!”

 

“No, no, no,” Kylo said, waving his hand.  “I have no idea where you actually are.  For now, consider this a Solstice truce.”

 

“Deal,” Rey said, smiling with relief.  Their gazes locked.  They moved closer together, the blinking lights flashing colors across their faces.  Before either of them knew it, they were in an embrace, their lips pressing together.  It was a sweet, tender kiss that made their mouths tingle.  They paused for a moment, then they kissed again, deeply and passionately.  They clutched at each other, Kylo running his hands up and down her sides and Rey entangling her fingers in his hair.The porgs nesting in the corner woke up and started hooting.

 

They were both breathless when their kiss ended.  “I don’t know how long this connection will last but would you like to watch a holo with me?”  Rey asked.

 

“Sure,” Kylo said.  He settled into the hard, old uncomfortable seat beside her as she turned on a holo called “The School For Solstice,” about a gruff but handsome 30-ish professor and his young spunky teaching assistant trapped in a ski lodge together, where they of course fall in love.

 

Kylo smirked at its sentimentality even though he was just as engrossed as Rey was.Eating gingerbread and cookies while watching a silly holo with her handsome enemy and some porgs was the best solstice Rey had ever had.


End file.
